


The Rocker and the Lawyer

by Lady_Blackhawk



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pretty much every non douchey character from canon makes an appearance somehow, Rock Star AU, fake dating au, mention of suicide and other canon topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Alex Standall has had a rough year. He's recovering post-TBI and it seems that's all anyone cares about. To show how stable he is and how ready he is to begin a world tour with his band Lightfoot Robots, their manager Jessica Davis comes up with the perfect solution. Find him a boyfriend and that's pretty much how Charlie St. George gets involved.The Rockstar/Fake Dating AU someone probably asked for a while back.
Relationships: Alex Standall & Everyone, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 95
Kudos: 271
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would post a preview/first chapter, while I write the rest, so you have an idea of what this actually is.

The Rocker and the Lawyer

_Famous Rock Star Hospitalized after Gunshot Wound_

_Famous Rock Star Confirmed to Have Shot Himself_

_Lightfoot Robots lead singer released from Hospital After Self-Induced Gun-Shot Wound_

_Famous Rock Star Enters Psychiatric Hospital Following Suicide Attempt_

_Famous Rock Star Released from Hospital Following Suicide Attempt_

_Famous Rock Star Seen for the First Time in Public Since Suicide Attempt_

_Famous Rocks Star Wows at First Concert Since Suicide Attempt_

_Famous Rock Star To Release First Album Since Suicide Attempt_

_Lightfoot Robots Frontman Opens Up About Traumatic Brain Injury following Suicide Attempt_

_Was Standall’s Suicide Attempt three months after the death of fellow musician Hannah Baker part of a Suicide pact?_

_Lightfoot Robots perform sans leader singer, due to Traumatic Brain Injury_

_Fans of Rock Band Lightfoot Robots, question the singer’s ability to perform in crowds._

_One Year Later, a Look at the Events Leading to Rock Star Alex Standall’s Suicide attempt_

_Still no word on Alex Standall’s tour plans. Rumors say Post-Suicide Standall is a Recluse!_

Alex looked at the latest tour of gossip rags, articles talking about how he was replaced by an alien or a decoy and those were just the relatively tame ones. He sighed as more and more magazine articles and newspapers continued to run article after article about him.

“I told Jess not to put the latest batch of gossip rags in your office, anymore. And you shouldn’t be reading that stuff they write online either, just trolls,” said one of his closest friends, Tyler, as he walked into Alex’s office, and sat down on the couch, located beside Alex’s desk, his laptop out.

“It’s fine, Ty, now I’ll have something to discuss in therapy.”

“Is it helping?”

“Well, I haven’t tried again, so that might be something," Tyler winces. “Sorry!” Tyler still looked tense. “I’m better, I promise. I’m mostly glad to be alive, and, hey, my record sales doubled. Somebody at some fake news outlet even called it a publicity stunt to sell more copies.”

“I’m really glad you’re alive, Alex, and I know your folks are too,” Tyler said. “Hey um…Zach, Justin, and Clay want to record tomorrow still…oh and Jessica says she has some PR stuff to go over with you…right about now.”

“Alright, tell her to get her butt in here.”

Tyler vanished from view, just to let Jess into the office. Jessica Davis, tough as nails Agent, and head of Alex’s new PR campaign. Apparently it wasn’t good for him to spend most of his time at home, with his parents, and friends. No, he needed to be doing public appearances, and a sold-out concert in Silver Spring, Maryland wasn’t good enough.

Jessica practically glided behind Tyler, as she entered the office. “Have I got good news for you.”

“This ought to be good,” replied Alex.

“I got you on next month’s taping of Jimmy Kimmel.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. Over the course of the year, Jessica had tried to book talk show appearances and speaking engagements, but the talk of suicide still seemed to be taboo. Regardless of the topic of conversation, the album, the band, the tour, no one wanted to talk to the rockstar that tried to shoot himself. 

“Ok, what’s the catch?”

“You need to be seen publicly, and preferably with someone.”

“Oh good,” replied Alex, sarcasm dripping from his mouth, “Let me just go into my closet, where I have conveniently available significant others stashed away.”

“It can’t be anyone from the rock scene,” Explained Jessica, ignoring his sarcasm. “It needs to be someone wholesome, someone boy next door type, like Tyler.” Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Not literally you, Tyler. But someone like you, someone with a life and a job outside of your inner circle.”

“And why do I need this?”

“The network made a deal with the label. If they can see you actually doing stuff, dating someone, leaving your house, it would go a long way to show you’ve recovered and you’re doing better.”

“And where am I supposed to get this magical person who’s stupid enough to date me?”

“Well…” began Jessica, pulling out a list of possible people. “We have Luke Holiday, the Steelers wide receiver. He just came out as bisexual, would be good PR for him too.”

“Isn’t that guy kind of a jar-head and nearly killed his own career because of steroids?” asked Tyler.

Jess scowled and took the name off the list, “Ok, what about Casey Ford? She’s short and cute, and she’s the number one activist for victims of rape, and she knows you.”

“Casey is also currently married,” replied Alex. “To a woman! Jess, you were literally at the wedding.”

“What about Zach, then?” asked Jessica. “People have been speculating that you’ve been dating for years.”

“That would be like dating my brother,” replied Alex, “And Zach is seeing Chloe, that actress who was in that teen noir thing. You met her at the Christmas party.”

Jessica sighed rubbing her eyes. “Right, Right, cute blonde, good cheekbones, I remember.” She looked through the rest of the list and sighed. 

“And you also said it can’t be anyone from the inner circle or whatever, so that takes out the despicably straight Clay, and your boyfriend Justin too.”

“Well, I don’t have anyone else at the moment, we’ll have to see if there’s some handsome, attractive, boy-next-door type, who can help you. Someone to remind people that you’re a real person, with feelings.”

“Wait,” Tyler said looking up from a magazine. “I might have someone.”

“Who?”

“His name is Charlie St. George, he’s a lawyer, well, he was my lawyer actually.” Tyler continued when he received only blank stares. “He’s kind, charming, definitely has the whole boy-next-door thing you want, and he actually helps people. He worked at the UN before starting his own non-profit that helps people with discrimination and abuse cases.”

“Would he do it?” asked Jessica. “Is he even into men?”

“He’s pretty open about being bisexual, but I don’t know if he’d be willing…because this is insane. Maybe if you offer a substantial donation to his organization.”

Alex sighed. “You do what you want,” he told Jess.

“Hey now. This could be good for you. If they can see how well you’re doing that might not only convince the network, it can reignite your career and get the tour back." 

“Fine, fine, I’m on board.”

“I’ll set up a meeting with Charlie,” said Tyler pulling out his phone.

It wasn’t until a few days later when Jessica and Tyler sat down with Charlie in her firm’s lavish conference room. She found Charlie St. George to be incredibly handsome, athletic, and a smile that could melt icebergs.

“Um…just so I understand, you want me to fake date your client…what does that look like exactly?”

“From your end, it’ll mostly be just spending time with him in public. Walk a dog in the park, go to the movies, and be seen leaving the theater. Hand holding, maybe a kiss here or there to establish your relationship over friendship—You’re not seeing anyone right now, right?”

“Well, no,” began Charlie. “But—”

“Great, then there’s no problem.”

“But shouldn’t I meet your client first, see if there’s like… don't they do like a chemistry test or something when they cast actors to play love-interests.”

“Life isn’t a movie, and you’re not going to be playing some star-crossed couple that dances around each other for an hour and a half,” Jessica stated firmly. “Look, Charlie, if you want to meet my client fine, but I need you to read through this contract our attorneys put together and sign it. You agree to play happy long-term, together-for-however-long couple, and we agree to donate that string of zeroes to your non-profit." She indicated a truly impressive number outlined in the contract. "It’s an easy deal, and we can even work with your work schedule.”

Charlie took the contract. “Can I at least read the contract?”

“I’ll give you an hour,” said Jessica, “Come on Tyler.”

“I think I’m going to stay if Charlie has questions,” replied Tyler, Jess shrugged and left the room.

“This is insane, you realize that, right?” asked Charlie. 

“I do, believe me, I do, but…”

“Why does this rock-star client even need me?” Charlie continued as he flipped through the contract. “I mean, he’s a rock-star, is he even into men? And why is he having such a hard time getting a real date?”

Tyler sighed. “Jess said she’d tell you once you signed on, but I told her you needed to know all the information ahead of time.” He rubbed his eyes and scooted closer to Charlie. “It’s Alex Standall.”

“The lead singer for Lightfoot Robots, the one who…um…shot himself in the head?” Tyler nodded. “So, you need a babysitter?”

“No, not at all,” Tyler replied quickly, “Alex has the chance to go on tour and he’s finally going to be on Jimmy Kimmel, but in order to get both of those things to happen, the network and the label need tangible proof that Alex is better.”

“And is he?”

“He’s getting there, I think,” Tyler concluded. “He’s not a suicide risk anymore, I can tell you that. But that doesn’t mean he’s slain all his demons if that makes sense.”

“But you know that being in a long-term seemingly stable relationship doesn’t magically cure one of depression and suicidal thoughts, right?”

“You’re right. But this is a stipulation the network and the label had. They say that a stable relationship demonstrates Alex’s therapy is working and the relationship ...if it’s a long-term relationship, means he’s healthy enough to have those.”

Charlie nodded, reading through the rest of the contact. “Alright, I’ll do it. But I’d like to actually get to know him, and not just be some kind of random person who just shows up at functions to be someone’s arm candy.”

“I’ll make sure of it!”

“Alright, great,” Charlie said and went to finish the contract. “Hold on! It says I need to live with Alex?”

“Separate bedrooms, it’s a really big house…Jess thought it would help you guys get to know each other so that if you end up being interviewed, it wouldn’t all be lies.”

“But I’m lying anyway,” pointed out Charlie.

“Think of it as creatively spinning a friendship.”

“But what’s going to happen when the façade ends and we break up?”

“You two will eventually realize you work better as friends and we continue on to show Alex is fine post-breakup and you’re still friends.”

Charlie sighed and went on to sign the contract and the non-disclosure agreement, which would prevent him from publicizing the true nature of the relationship in public afterward.

“Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?”

“You’re exaggerating, Alex is a cool guy once you get to know him.” That wasn’t quite what Charlie meant, but he shrugged. “Need help with the movers?”

This is how Charlie found himself putting some valuables in storage, sub-leasing his really nice apartment to move into a giant house in a posh neighborhood with former Mossad agents patrolling the premises. The former agent approached Charlie’s car and asked for his ID.

“Purpose of entry?”

“Um…Alex Standall” replied Charlie nervously.

The man took his ID into the security office and returned with his license, but also a parking badge.

“Display this over your mirror at all times,” replied the man, and Charlie nodded, taking the items. “Welcome.”

Charlie followed the path and the directions Tyler gave him into the gated community, where a house sat farther than all the others, almost outside the premises altogether. It had a separate driveway and was hidden by woods on either side.

There was a circular driveway, and Charlie parked right at the front door. He could barely make it out of the car before a dark-haired young woman appeared. 

“You must be Mr. St. George?” Charlie nodded.

“I am Dee, I take care of the house and can get you whatever you need.”

“Um…thank you…is um…do a lot of people work here?”

“Just Laura and I, we take care of the house and make sure that everything is satisfactory. We have a cleaning crew once a week, and there’s a groundskeeper for the entire complex.” Explained Dee. 

“You look a little young to be taking care of a house.”

Dee smiled but didn’t say anything, as another woman, with short blond hair appeared, wearing a Chef’s jacket.

“I’ll take the bags to your room. Dee, Mrs. Antilly’s on the phone she says she can’t come in next week and wants to know if she can come in on Friday instead.”

Dee sighed. “If you need anything Mr. St. George, Tyler, and the others will show you around.

Laura didn’t hesitate as she opened the trunk and began grabbing suitcases. “Um...I can get the books…”

“If you’d like,” replied Laura and took the suitcases. “You are down the hall from Alex. There’s an intercom system in the house and breakfast is served…pretty much whenever you like. Just let me know.”

She took him inside the house and showed him the way to the kitchen and the living room. The House, as Laura explained, was actually one of the smallest in the complex, only having five bedrooms, and a pool house with two more bedrooms, where Laura and Dee lived, of their own choice.

“It’s closer to the things we need to do.” 

His room could have fit two versions of his law-school apartment. “I’ll leave you to unpack,” continued Laura, “But I think everyone’s waiting to meet you.”

“Everyone?” asked Charlie.

“The band, Jessica, Tyler, oh and Tony Padilla and his husband, Caleb.”

“Right, um…thank you, Laura.”

“Have a good evening Mr. St. George.”

“It’s just Charlie,” he explained. Laura nodded and left. Charlie waited a moment, taking in the large bedroom and king-sized bed, with a giant window overlooking the woods. He had his own bathroom too and a deep closet. Yup. He was crazy. This was all crazy and it was all going to go wrong. Charlie wasn't sure what the fallout would be. But he hoped it wouldn't kill two careers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie got turned around only once but found himself in a pretty crowded living room.

“Guys, you really didn’t need to all come,” he heard Alex say. “I mean seriously? What’s next? Ryan’s coming too?”

“Don’t be silly, Ryan had a date,” replied Jessica, as Alex rolled his eyes. “And here he is, the man of the hour.”

“Please stop,” begged Alex. “This is embarrassing enough already.” Charlie entered the room and finally saw Alex, sitting on the couch, a cane leaning on the armrest.

He remembers seeing the posters of the band when they first debuted. Zach wore a lot of eyeliner, and Alex had bleached hair and a nose ring. Both of those things were gone now, replaced by, what Charlie guessed was his natural hair color. It suited him better than the bottle-blond thing he had going on before.

“Hey dude, I’m Zach,” greeted the tallest guy of the group. “I’m on keys, that shy dork drinking a virgin pina-colada is Clay, he pays base, and the one making flirty eyes at Jessica, is our drummer Justin.”

“I am not,” snapped Justin. But Jess patted him on the shoulder. “And those guys over there are Tony, the best opening act we have ever had, and his husband Caleb, who owns the number 1 boxing gym in the state of California.”

“Thanks, Justin,” replied Caleb, “That’s nice of you to say.”

“Um…nice to meet you…”

“And of course, you know Tyler, who basically does everything, and Jess, the band manager, and our second man-of-the-hour, the one, the only, the sunshine of our life, our guitarist and lead singer, Alex Standall,” Slurred Zach.

“Zach, I say this with love,” said Alex standing up from his seat on the couch and stumbling slightly. “But you’re drunk and I’m cutting you off.”

“Alex is a meanie,” singsonged Zach, but put down his drink and picked up a bottle of water instead.

“Um…hi,” Charlie replied nervously as Jessica ushered him to sit beside Alex.

“Get to know each other, I’m going to check with Dee and Laura about dinner,” Said Jessica and vanished.

“Does…does she live here?” asked Charlie. “Cause she’s a bit….”

“Bossy? Intense? Terrifying?” asked Alex, Charlie nodded and Caleb and Tony sat down across from them on a different couch. “Yeah, you’ll like her more once you get to know her. But she can be intense at first. It’s what makes her so good at her job. But no. She doesn't live here. It's just me and Tyler.”

“Right...um... So like…does everyone here know….”

“Oh yeah, they know,” replied Caleb. “We’re what’s ominously talked about as the "inner circle." Like some secret club. It's really not. But it's just the people that know the real band. Only people on the inside who aren’t here are Alex’s parents and brother…and I guess Clay and Justin’s parents too.”

Charlie nodded and ended up enjoying dinner with the band and assorted friends. The food was good.

“So, wait,” asked Charlie, “How do you all know each other?”

“Oh geez,” began Justin, “That’s a long story. But um…well, I’ve known Clay and Zach since we were kids, then our parents adopted me. Let’s see…um…Zach and I played football in high school.”

“Hey, me too,” Charlie said happily. “Where did you play?”

“Liberty high school. It’s not too far from here, nestled in a town where everyone knows your business,” explained Clay. “And Tony, Tyler, and I became friends in high school.”

“Then I met Caleb at pretty much the right moment, when I was a junior in high school…when I had some…anger issues,” explained Tony.

“And Alex and I moved to town around Sophomore year, for separate reasons, and became friends with all these idiots,” said Jessica laughing. “Some of us lost track of each other in college, but then we all came back home and reconnected, and the guys had gotten a band going in the meantime, and I had accepted a job at a music agency.”

“So… it all kind of just fell into place?” asked Charlie.

“Pretty much,” explained Tyler.

“That’s…pretty amazing actually.”

After dinner, everyone headed out, as they ironed out the schedule for the days ahead. The only one staying was Tyler, who had moved into the house following what happened to Alex.

“Right…um… you and I are going to a café to tomorrow to be all fake coupley where the paparazzi can see us?” Asked Charlie.

“Yes, dress casual,” supplied Alex coldly before making his way up the stairs.

“We’ve barely had a conversation,” Charlie told Tyler.

“He takes a while to trust others. He’ll warm-up. Also, just so you know, the photographers are showing up about half-hour in. That’s plenty of time to get to know each other. Your room ok?”

“Yeah um…Thanks Ty, it’s great.”

“Also, Jessica’s team put together a cover story for you. How you met when you got together. Alex already memorized his. But you guys might want to sit down at some point and go over it.” He sent it over to Charlie’s phone.

It was the next day that Charlie took the time to notice Alex. He pretended to be ok in front of others, but he slugged during band practice, and he absolutely hated that cane. He was adjusting to standing for long periods again and his body wasn’t thrilled by it. But he played the guitar like it was the only thing breathing life back into him.

After a lot of coffee and a morning recording session, they went to a coffee shop, with more coffee. Alex wore a beany and sunglasses that were somehow supposed to hide his identity.

Monet was a simple little café.

“What do you want to drink?” Asked Alex as they got in line at the counter.

“Um…cappuccino’s fine,” Charlie said. “I’ll grab us some seats,” he added, choosing a cozy corner where they could sit close enough to touch, and away from the glare of the sun through the window. He gave Alex’s shoulder a quick squeeze. They were in public now. He noted though that the entire staff seemed to know him, called him by his first name, and already knew what he was going to order before he’d said anything. 

It was a moment later when Alex sat down, and a cappuccino and a green tea with a muffin was brought out by one of the girls from behind the counter.

“Right, um…” Charlie continued, “So…what’s the plan, you want to go on a tour of Europe or something?”

“Just tour,” explained Alex. “It’s pretty standard for bands to go on tours, and we do some good local concerts. We haven’t really done one since um…well since before the TBI….” Alex sipped his coffee. “Why did you decide to become a lawyer?” Smooth change of subject there, noted Charlie.

“Uh…my dad’s a lawyer and he helps people, so he was kind of early inspiration. Plus, Vincent Gambini made being a good lawyer look really important.”

“Who?

“Have you never seen My Cousin Vinny?” asked Charlie.

Alex shook his head. “You got a tv and a DVD player?” He nodded. “Ok, movie night tonight. I cannot be dating anyone who hasn’t seen the greatest courtroom movie ever.”

“Ok, ok,” said Alex, but he smiled slightly. “I’ll watch your movie.” Neither noticed that the word "Fake" was not placed anywhere in the sentence near "dating." 

“Did you always want to be a musician?”

“Sort of, I always liked playing guitar, played in the school’s band, and did a couple of our high school dances. But it was Zach’s idea to form a band. It was kind of funny. He said it as a joke, but we looked at each other, and kind of knew.”

“That’s actually kind of cool,” Charlie replied. “I only talk to like one guy that I went to high school with. His name is Robby...oh, well, I guess I talk to Luke too occasionally when he’s not busy.”

“Luke…”

“Oh, Luke Holliday, we played high school football together, I think he just came out actually.”

“Yeah…um…” Alex hesitated. “He was on the short-list actually for my…you know…boyfriend.”

“Really?” Asked Charlie. “I beat out Luke...yeah, I can see why you’d say no. He doesn’t seem like your type.”

“Um… I have a type?”

“Granted I don’t know much about you, other than the fact that you dated that photographer from Vanity Fair for a bit, right?”

“Winston,” said Alex, “Wow that was a while ago. It…we had different priorities.” That was ominous, but Charlie didn’t press it. “Did you read our incredible love story? that the PR department whipped together?” Alex didn't' seem to like talking about himself. 

“Um…yeah,” Charlie replied putting it up on his phone. “Last night. It’s not completely made up, we did meet through Tyler, sort of, and I guess we do have similar taste in music. I asked you out after a terrible camping trip. Do you guys go camping?”

“We did once, the band, my dad, my brother, Tyler, it was kind of a disaster. It’s a good placeholder because it was fun, despite all of us being bad at camping except my dad, and no one was there besides the family.”

It was then that they heard the familiar click of the camera. “Oh, I guess we’re on,” Replied Charlie putting on a show-worthy smile as he sipped his coffee.

Alex adjusted himself in his seat, this was a mistake. “Why couldn’t I just post some pics on Instagram like every other weirdo.”

“Because you posting Instagram pictures doesn’t show you're being social. Unless you want to Instagram live your next trip to the beach or something.”

“I just don’t really like putting my entire life online for everyone to see.”

“I can understand that. But you’re a celebrity, a known face, you kind of have to, right? To like engage with the fans.”

Alex shrugged, finishing off his drink. “Want to get out of here? And like take a walk?”

“Um…yeah…” Charlie stood up and helped Alex up, holding his arm gently, so Alex had someone to lean on. Alex normally would have scoffed. But the cameras were rolling and he had to.

“T…thanks,” replied Alex, looking up at Charlie. The camera clicked again and there it was, the money-making shot, the shot that was quickly sent to every online tabloid imaginable.

They exited Monet’s and Charlie found himself intertwining his and Alex’s hands. He had to do his part to sell the bid. The weather had a nice chilling breeze, which was on-par for April weather.

“Hold on,” Charlie said as he took out his cell phone, “Let’s do this right.”

“What are you doing?”

“We’re going to take a selfie, that we’re going to post to my account, and then if anyone asks why we didn’t post cute pictures before, we can chuck it to your aversion to social media.”

“Oh…um…ok.” Charlie and Alex posed for a couple and he quickly posted it to his Instagram. “What’s your handle so I can tag you?” Alex told him. “Done! Now make sure you share it to your story.” #CoffeewiththeBoyfriend had a great response. Charlie’s Instagram account hadn’t seen such life in its entire history.

By the time they returned to the house, Tyler was on his computer editing some photos and smirking, while Jessica seemed kind of angry.

“What part of let the paparazzi do their work was confusing to you?” asked Jessica.

“The fact that no one believes paparazzi anymore…or that, weirdly, a guy who’s allegedly had a serious relationship for some time now has yet to post one thing on his social media about said guy,” explained Charlie. “I might be new to the celebrity game, but I know how PR and social media work.”

“It’s fine,” Alex said, sitting down with a cup of tea. “Just tell me what’s on the agenda for tomorrow and let’s just get on with it.”

“Um…you guys have that gig tomorrow night at PaleyCon, make sure you sing that song about Superman. The nerds will love that,” said Jess.

“Thanks, Jess,” said Alex rolling his eyes, “What would I do if it wasn’t for your incurable ability to state the obvious.”

“Isn’t she like your boss?” asked Charlie as Alex pulled him towards the living room where they could get the movie started. Jess fumed for a while more in the foyer. 

“No,” explained Alex. “Technically her job is to manage us…so in a way she works for us, the label propels us forward, and of course, we must be perfectly, perfect in every way.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

“Yup,” Alex replied.

“And it would just get more hectic when you’re on tour, right?”

“Oh, absolutely. But it’s good for the band, exposure, and all that…”

“So…then I gotta ask, do you even want this tour?”

Alex kind of shrugged. “I do. But I don’t. At the very least…I think uh…I need to start living my life again. The physical therapy took up a lot of my time. It helped me a lot, I actually have the use of my left arm and…um…other faculties. But it would be nice to feel normal again, or as normal as possible.”

“Right,” Charlie replied, “That makes sense. Do you still have exercises you need to do?”

“Before bed, yeah,” Alex replied. “Now come on, let’s watch that movie.”

Alex waited for Charlie in the living room until he came back with a tin of cookies and a DVD. He placed the tin on the coffee table and followed Alex’s instructions to start the film.

“So, what is this movie about again?”

Charlie plopped down beside him, “Basically the Karate Kid and his friend end up getting arrested for shoplifting a can of tuna and get charged with murder in Alabama and they have to hire a mobster to be their lawyer.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Well…maybe a little, but see for yourself,” Charlie grabbed the tin and opened it up. “Cookie?”

“Um...sure,” Alex reached into the tin and pulled one out. He took a bite; they were chewy and had chocolate chips in them. “Wow, these are awesome, where’d you get them?”

Charlie grabbed a cookie, “I baked them.”

“You’re a lawyer, you bake, and yet you’re somehow still single?” Asked Alex. “What’s that about?”

“The movie’s about to start,” Charlie replied.

Alex enjoyed the movie, and how could he not, he had good cookies and Marissa Tomei fast-talking about tire tracks and general automotive knowledge was pretty cool. Charlie seemed nice, the kind of person who would make a great boyfriend for someone.

“So how come you’re still single?” Asked Alex. “Me, I get, I’m pretty much a walking tragedy. But you…you’re… kind of…um…you know, you got that handsome lawyer thing going on and don't dodge the question this time.”

“Don’t have a lot of time, the only people I talk to usually are coworkers and clients.” That wasn’t entirely true. He did go on dates or when older office ladies decided to set him up with their niece or grandson, or someone. Blind dates rarely worked out, and even when they did, they didn’t go far.

“Is that why you learned to bake? Bring a valuable skill to the relationship?”

“Um…not quite,” Charlie said as Alex took another cookie from the tin. “I uh…used to make cannabis ones for my mom. She died from cancer when I was thirteen.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alex replied.

Charlie shrugged. “It was a long time ago, and while it still hurts sometimes, I’m mostly okay now.”

“I’d kill for mostly ok,” said Alex, “Hell, I’ll even settle for moderately fine.”

“You’ll get there,” Charlie replied as the continued the movie.

“Do you…uh…still bake them…special?”

“Very rarely,” Charlie admitted. “But if you want, I’d be happy to make you some.”

Instead of going to bed that night, Charlie pulled open his laptop and typed in “traumatic brain injury,” into google. He discovered a few things when it came to Brain injuries and the discovery made him realize how fortunate Alex was that he walked away, relatively unscathed by it. According to Google, there were a lot of symptoms and they could be triggered by sounds or events, and lead to potentially other injuries. It felt wrong to ask details about exactly what Alex’s specific complications were. But he supposed the more knowledge he had, the better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be longer than four chapters....

The next day, Charlie had to return to the office to handle a couple of things before the weekend started. As he headed out of the house, Dee ran out to give him something.

“Mr. St. George,” she called after him. “Charlie, don’t forget your schedule.”

“My schedule?” he asked

“There’s a party Saturday night you and Alex need to attend, it’s being put on by the label. There’s a photoshoot on Sunday, of course, to build your relationship history for the press. And you are expected to be at the concert tonight, your badge and information are included.” Dee handed him a lanyard and a schedule. “If you have any questions, feel free to call Ms. Davis directly.”

Charlie walked into the org’s HQ just in time to see Estela and Ani corner him as he tried to get into his office.

“You have some explaining to do, St. George,” Estela said smirking. She was head of student relations. She booked college speaking engagements and worked with student applications. Her staff would hear out the cases and determine if they held water.

“When and where exactly did you meet Alex Standall?” asked Ani, his co-director at the foundation.

“Can I at least turn my computer on before you start interrogating me?” Charlie entered his office, designed so that he faced the door, in layout, so that he could face who he was speaking with. He draped his work bag on the hanger before sitting down at his desk.

“Come on, seriously!” begged Estela, as he turned on his desktop. Ani pulled out her phone.

“You’re all over the gossip sights,” she tells him. “And your Instagram photo currently has well over six thousand likes and nearly 400 comments and climbing.”

Charlie's computer roared to life, “Well…um…Tyler introduced us.”

“Tyler?” asked Ani trying to remember. “Was he that photographer who....?” Charlie nodded. “Oh, he was sweet.”

“Um…yeah, so he suggested I meet his friend Alex, didn’t know his friend Alex was, well Alex Standall," explained Charlie. "The next thing I know, Tyler invites me to go camping and apparently rock stars are terrible at camping, didn’t know that when I agreed. But Alex and I got along pretty well. It all kind of just happened.”

“His people released a statement saying you guys have been together for six months now. How is that possible?” asked Ani. “You never mentioned seeing anyone.”

“He did turn down several requests to set him up,” supplied Estela.

"But he always does that," replied Ani. "He's always, oh I couldn't possibly, I'm so busy right now, I can't accept a data with your nephew, sister, daughter, uncle, cousin's former roommate." 

“Alex is a private person and there’s been enough crap written about him in gossip rags that want to pretend they're hard-hitting journalism. He didn’t want to attract the attention and neither did I…so…we decided to just keep it between us until we were sure it was serious.”

“And is it?” asked Ani, eyeing him, carefully.

Charlie sat behind his desk and hid behind his monitor. “Charlie!”

“I…I think so. We had a long conversation about it before we posted the photo and agreed that it was time. The band and his friends know. It seems like the next logical step.” He replied, coolly. Not a total lie since there was a discussion. He had to hand it to himself, this acting thing wasn't so bad, and boy would the Oscars come knocking. _And the award for best performance for a fake relationship in a drama goes to...Charlie St. George._

"Have you met the parents yet?"

Wait, was there something in the backstory about family? Alex and Jess hadn't mentioned anything. He needed to play it off. "I have a ton of work to do. I’m due in court in two hours, I have motions to file for two other cases. So I would actually like to get work done instead of talking about my love life. Have you seen Courtney? I want to know how Jeff Atkins did on the stand.”

“She’s meeting with a client,” Estela explained. “But she said he was a treasure and the judge was over the moon.”

“Who was the Judge?”

“Jensen!”

“Oh good,” Charlie said with a smile, as his phone lit up with texts from Tyler. _Whatever you do, do not check the comments on your Instagram. Jess will call you later_ “Um…what’s going on with my Instagram?”

“You don’t know?” asked Estela. Charlie shook his head. “Oh boy. Don’t look. But basically, it’s a bunch of fangirls that are pissed you took their precious baby of the market. It happened with One-Direction too, don’t worry about it.”

“Ok…”

"A lot of people thought forever that Zach and Alex had a thing going on. So when Zach started dating Chloe from that CW show, there were a lot of nasty comments lobbied their way," explained Estela. "It died down and this will too. It's just new." 

“Pay them no mind. It's just children who have a warped sense of their own view of the universe and completely detached from reality," said Ani looking through something on her phone. “Is it true you’re both going to give an interview on Monday to Entertainment Weekly? Cause their official twitter account has stirred quite a bit of conversation.”

“Um…to be honest I’m not sure…” he opened the folder Dee had given him, and sure enough there it was Monday, interview, from the comfort of Alex’s living room. “Oh…um…I guess there is. Great.”

“Don’t worry, you’re great when you’re on TV,” replied Ani, earnestly. “And if you need some time off you have it coming and Courtney can handle your caseload.”

Charlie sighed, what the hell had he gotten himself into. Maybe he overshot it with his talk of an Oscar. Now he needed to concentrate on the job. He began with the motions he needed to file, rocked it in front of the judge, who seemed to like him, and got a head start on two other cases he would be passing over to Courtney for a while. He accomplished everything he needed to do. He got back to Alex’s house with just enough time to change before he was supposed to get into the limo. But Charlie didn’t have any normal clothes. He had not-suit clothes, which consisted mostly of slacks, button-down shirts, and sweaters.

“Dude,” said Justin as he got into the limo. “Are you off the clock or not?”

“What do you mean?” asked Charlie.

“Your clothes!” said Zach, wearing a long black vest, over a white t-shirt. “You’re going to a rock concert, not a country club.”

“I don’t really have casual clothes, except for workout clothes. But those also don’t seem quite right," explained Charlie. "Sorry generations of WASP expectations tend to reflect in the wardrobe department." 

Alex entered the limo behind him, wearing a black t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and eye-liner. “Leave him alone, no one cares how he’s dressed, and he’s going to be backstage anyway.”

"I think what Zach and Justin are trying to say is that he looks a little out of place with the sweaters and casual dress pants," explained Clay, wearing what appeared to be a kilt. "If he's supposed to be a part of your life, shouldn't he have at least a couple rock appropriate clothes? I'm sure Ryan can help." Alex nodded absentmindedly, staring out the window, sitting down beside Charlie. “How’re those lyrics coming?” asked Clat as Tyler sat beside him. 

“They’re not,” replied Alex coldly, his cane fell on the floor. No one took a second look at it.

“Writer's block still?” asked Justin. Alex shrugged and Zach tried to kick Justin. An awkward silence set in before Alex told the driver they were ready to go.

“Does Jess come to your gigs?”

“Not all of them,” replied Justin a little bummed. “But the important ones for sure.”

“Translation, this isn’t one of the important ones,” explained Alex. The car began to move.

They headed to the venue with Alex staring absently out the window. They were performing in the huge convention hall at one of the biggest comic book and nerd conventions on the West Coast. It was a big deal, as Lightfoot Robots were a pretty well-known band, despite the hiccups.

They arrived and were greeted by one of the band managers. “Your equipment has already arrived,” he explained to Tyler.

“Good, make sure the crew sets it up the way the band likes it," began Tyler walking with the con staff member to discuss a few things and make sure everything was working properly. 

Thirty minutes later that the band came on. “It is with the greatest pleasure that we welcome, The Lightfoot Robots.”

It was the first time that Charlie would hear them play live, the curtain opened, and the band began to play. And boy, Charlie was glued to the stage. Even though he was standing to the right, he could feel the energy from the music, as the fans screamed. 

When Alex began to sing that's when something finally clicked. The passion that emanated from him, it was like his entire world was in the song, and on the stage. He came alive at that moment. With each song, it seemed like the worries and stress and the tiredness washed away, replaced with the pure energy of music. It was a sight to be seen. He radiated energy like this was his entire life, the music, the performing, and nothing else mattered. 

The song Jess had mentioned earlier, Superman came on to hoards of screams and cheers. It seemed like that was a fan favorite amongst the collective nerddom. The lyrics weren't overly complicated by the energetic beat and melody, along with the lyrics told the incredible story of a man wanting to be someone's Superman, and to save the world. 

The concert seemed like it could go on all night. But Tyler had sent the signal, what it meant was unclear at first, but a secondary glance indicated that he was holding Alex's cane. Clay nodded and went into a quick little tune on the base to let the rest of the band members know it was time. 

“Alright everyone!” said Zach, “That’s it for us, but feel free to tweet us, or find cute pictures of Alex and his boyfriend on Instagram.” The crowd went wild as they took a small bow not noticing how slily, Zach and Justin linked their arms with Alex and helped him off the stage.

"You shouldn't have said that," Alex told Zach and juts as quickly as Alex came alive, it was like someone had taken all the passion and energy and stole it all in one fail swoop. 

"It'll give the fangirls something to scream about until your interview," explained Zach. Alex rolled his eyes. Fans are fickle things, and one sneaky fan caught a perfect photo of Charlie meeting Alex behind the stage. Boyfriends supporting each other. All it took sometimes was the right person standing at just the right angle at a put-together stage at comic con. 

“You guys are pretty good,” Charlie replied as Tyler offered Alex his cane. He took it, albeit while glaring daggers at it.

“Pretty good?” asked Zach, clutching his shirt as if he had been wounded in the hart. “We’re the best! We rocked that.” As they walked down the stairs of the stage, a few of the security guards for the convention surrounded him. They managed to be just big and scary enough to ward off the screaming fangirls and hide Alex’s cane from cell phone view.

On the way back to the house, Alex had fallen asleep, his head resting gently on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” Charlie looked at the others who motioned for him to continue. “Is Alex embarrassed by the cane?” He whispered. 

“Pretty much,” replied Justin playing with his drumsticks. “He’s hated that thing from the start. He’s ok, but he’s not 100%, we’re not sure if he ever will be.”

“Do you think he’s ready for a tour?”

“Right now, no,” replied Clay. “But he might be by the time the tour begins. Those things take time to plan.”

“Alex is kind of the best, but he puts a lot of pressure on himself and…” Zach bit his lip. “If he asks, I never said this. But...he’s…he’s the kind of person that just wants to be loved I think more than anything else.” Justin looked embarrassed for a moment. “And that’s even before the TBI.”

“What does that mean?” asked Charlie.

“It’s a long story,” explained Zach. “But to go back to the earlier point…there were some photos that popped up when Alex was first going to PT and the comments were…”

“They were horrible,” completed Tyler. “And they kept coming for days. His psyche was already fragile and it made everything worse, he lashed out...and then kind of just withdrew into himself." 

"Thus the stick is a constant reminder of the mistake he made and how he views himself and how others have treated the situation like he's broken, messed up, crippled. His words, not mine," Zach continued. 

“Do you guys know why he…”

They shook their heads. “We have some educated guesses,” Clay added. 

“And Alex’s parents. You’ll meet them soon,” replied Zach. “Anyway, I’m beat.” They pulled up in front of the house. Have a good night, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Charlie bit his lip as he gently woke Alex so that they could head inside. That morning Charlie had been sure that this would be easy, pretend to be someone's boyfriend, super easy. But the layers of complexity to the situation just kept piling up and piling up to the point where he wasn't sure if he could see an exit through it all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to AeonWing for helping me out with a specific scene towards the end of this chapter.

Alex always hated mornings. Mornings were the literal worst thing about life. Not that he had a list or anything, or that he thought like was horrible. It was slowly starting to not feel like a drag to be alive. He often time slept like the dead, but today he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He crawled out of bed, his hair, sticking up as he slowly made his way to the bathroom and then finally down the stairs. 

“Good morning!” replied Laura, from the dining room. “You want eggs and bacon? Toast? Or just cereal?”

“Toast and coffee,” he told her. “Please.”

Charlie was having a cup of coffee while Tyler was on the computer. “Hey, I just talked to Jess. We decided to push the photoshoot to today since I need to fly out for a location scouting gig. ET wants some photos they can use to tell your story or whatever. They’re so excited to interview you.”

“You forgot about the party being canceled,” said Alex excitedly.

“Nice try,” Tyler countered. “It’s still tonight. Ryan is coming over with a full wardrobe for both of you and I’m set to take photos. No strangers! Everything’s being done in-house.”

“Guess I’ll take the win where I can get it.”

“Yup! I’m going to be doing a series,” explained Tyler. “We’ll do some snapshots of you guys around the house, a few of you outside. It’ll be things you should be posting on social media. I’ll also do some camera work with a green screen; we’ll make it looks like you guys took some vacation time. So just relax and be happy and tomorrow when Stacy shows up to interview you, you’ll have some good pictures to show her.”

“Thanks, Ty, I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, what are friends for.”

“Where are you heading for the location shoot?” asked Charlie as Laura came back with Alex’s toast and tisked at his poor breakfast choice. She placed the toast and coffee on the table.

“I fly out tonight to Morocco.”

Alex nodded, a soft, slightly sad smile. “I’m happy for you. Are you allowed to tell us what the flick is?”

“That, sadly, I can’t tell you. All I know is the studio called me and Spielberg is directing.” Tyler replied, and finished off his coffee. “Ok, I’m going to go pack.”

“Tyler’s a multi-talented guy,” says Charlie. “He acts like a secondary manager and still has his own separate career that he’s working on. That’s amazing.”

Alex bit his lip slightly. “He’s really been a rock,” he explained without elaborating, putting a bit of jam on his toast. “He was the first one to volunteer to move in when I needed someone in the house.” He sipped his coffee when Dee entered.

“Hey Alex, Ryan’s here with his crew. They brought outfits because you both need to choose clothes for the party.”

“Joy,” replied Alex with an eye-roll. “Tell them they can start setting up in the living room and tell Ryan to stay out of the studio.”

“And your office,” Dee continued grinning. “Don’t worry he knows.”

Sometime later Alex was sitting on the couch, awkwardly arm wrapped around Charlie.

“No, that’s not going to work,” said Tyler looking at the camera lens. “Switch places, and Alex, lean into Charlie a little.” They repositioned themselves. “Much better!” He took a few snapshots. “Now, let's do a couple of you guys just reading." Tyler handed them a couple of books."Charlie, let's get you reading with your head on Alex's shoulder." He took a couple of photos. "Excellent." He paused and repositioned them before taking a few more. "Ok, let’s get you guys changed and we can do a few of you guys at the pool.”

“Is this your not-so-subtle-way of getting me to do my PT?”

“Nope, not in my job description,” replied Tyler with a sly grin. “Besides, I thought you only had exercises you needed to before bed?”

Ryan pushed both of them into a makeshift dressing room and they changed clothes to summer shorts and t-shirts. They could have been going to the beach. Charlie wore a blue polo and Alex, naturally wore a shirt with a snarky comment on it.

“Ok, you guys can do whatever you want, someone can get in the pool, use a floaty. Come on!” begged Tyler. Alex shrugged before simply putting his feet in the water.

“Do you swim?” asked Charlie.

“I can,” he said swishing the water with his feed, as Charlie took his shirt off and nope, Alex was not going to look. Dee threw in a couple of flotation devices in the water.

Charlie tossed his shirt behind him and came into the water. He did a lap before coming up to Alex. “Come on, get in the water,” His hands were holding on to Alex’s ankles.

“Whatever you do, do not pull,” said Alex warningly, a smidge of fear.

“No, hey, I wasn’t going to, I swear,” replied Charlie, letting go immediately. Tyler’s camera seemed to have a mind of its own, and the shots he was getting going to be pure gold. The photo caught a cute shot of Charlie in the water, looking up to Alex as if trying to entice him into the water, with Alex looking reluctant. 

Alex relaxed and took off his shirt, to gently, lower himself into the water. They took tons more photos, on floaties, with drinks in their hands, holding hands outside the pool. The hardest one was the hammock shot, which involved putting them together in a hammock, that proved difficult, and as a result, they ended up just sitting on the grass, laughing with the hammock behind him.

They changed again and took a few more around the house. There was one of Charlie falling asleep while reading a law book, a notepad on the side. Then a photo Charlie would have allegedly taken of Alex working on some music in his studio. It took a good chunk of the day. Tyler kept it going even as they ate lunch.

From a photoshoot in front of a green screen to the pool, to a couch, to the studio Tyler had a pile of different shots. 

“Ok, you guys are free to go,” said Tyler. “I’m going to edit these, make sure they’re good and I’ll email them to you before I leave for the airport so you can start posting them on Instagram. Do _not_ post them all at once. I'll send a few of the best ones to that editor at ET.”

“Yes, sir,” said Alex putting his guitar back on its stand.

“Give me two hours.” Said Tyler. “Meanwhile, go pick out an outfit for the party tonight.”

“Is it formal?” asked Charlie.

“Just obnoxious.”

“You ruin all my fun,” Ryan said as one of his assistants began to move a trolley with various suits. “Least you can do is wear a suit jacket. I have several colors available and we can spice it up. You don’t need a shirt and tie. “Charlie do you need something as well?”

“I’m covered on suits, believe me,” replied Charlie.

“Great. Make sure you don’t wear anything that clashes with what we choose for Alex,” explained Ryan, pulling out a suit. “How about this red one?” The suit wasn’t just red. It was bright, communist, march under the CCCP kind of suit. A suit you'd wear with some kind of Christmas button-down to a pretentious party of elite morons in December. 

“If I want to look like one-half of a bad Christmas album by all means,” Alex droned sarcastically.

“Ok, Mr. Vulcan moving on,” Ryan replied putting the suit back. “We have a nice blue one. It’ll bring out your eyes.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Too formal.” He walked over and took a look at the different suits, he picked one that was a light brown color. “What about this one?”

Ryan gawked at him. “Only if you want to look like a lowly history professor from UC Berkley.”

They settled on a dark gray sweater looking suit jacket, over a black shirt, and dark jeans. It looked smart without making a spectacle out of Alex. Charlie settled on a light gray jacket with black sleeves, and lapel accents, over a white, casual button-down, and dark pants. He rolled up his sleeves a bit, looking slick and modern. 

“You um…that’s a good look for you,” replied Alex walking down the stairs.

“You going to be ok to go to this party?” asked Charlie. “Is it mandatory for you to go?”

“As long as no one sees the cane in the pictures we’ll be fine.”

“No worries,” said Charlie offering Alex is harm. “You can just hold on to me until we get inside and the driver can bring the cane in, or maybe Jess can get it.”

“Thanks.” Alex kept the cane but took Charlie’s arm and they got into the car.

The party was in full swing, as no one arrived at these things on time. Reporters weren’t there thankfully. But Alex still happily took Charlie’s arm and let him help him inside the house. The driver had taken the cane inside and Alex took it reluctantly.

“Maybe we should have a code word,” suggested Charlie.

“Huh?”

“For when you’re tired and want to leave. We don’t have to stay till the end right?” Alex nodded. “We should have a codeword. Something like “camping” that tells the other it’s probably time to head back.”

“You don’t like parties?” asked Alex.

“Not all that much, no. I usually pick a quiet corner and watch a movie on my phone if I can.”

Alex smiled at that, “Camping it is, and I’m..uh…the same way.”

Someone had grabbed at Alex quickly after that and pulled him into a conversation. Charlie sent him a warm smile and went to get something to drink. Not knowing what to get him, so he settled on some cranberry juice since he had noticed Alex didn’t drink.

One of the execs, or someone famous, Alex didn’t know, had pulled him into a conversation about the market trajectory of their career. He barely had time to form a response to whatever they were saying before someone else pulled him to talk, asking about their influences. That question was easy to answer as Charlie appeared with his drinks.

“I couldn’t decide what to get you,” replied Charlie casually as if he knew Alex’s usual drink choices. Alex mouthed “Alcohol?” Charlie shook his head. Alex smiled and took it.

“Thanks, Charlie, you’re the best.” He took the drink. It looked like cranberry juice, it tasted like cranberry juice and easily passed as a mixed drink. No one would question it.

“So…um…I’m sorry what was your question?” asked Alex turning to some old lady.

“I wanted to know what your inspiration was?” she replied.

“Oh, right, um…well…it’s hard to say, it tends to vary depending on the type of music we're working on,” explained Alex, looking briefly over at the other band members in discussions, and Clay sitting in a corner talking to a girl on the couch. “For me, I guess it’s a mixture of the classics, Queen, Led Zepplin, pioneers of their time. I guess I want to do the same with our music.”

“How bold,” coo-ed the old lady before someone else had physically grabbed Alex by the shoulders, pushing him into the other room to meet someone else, and someone else. Charlie tried to follow as best he could. But Alex lost him in the crowd of people.

“How do you feel?” someone asked and at first it seemed like genuine interest. But the voices kept going. Too many voices, asking things of him, 

“Are you ready to restart your tour? I hear it can be very helpful for building a—” It was like the world around him was becoming smaller; the walls were closing in. When did that lady's face go? Was she even there?

“What in the world has been going on with the band?” A fourth person had entered the conversation. What happened? Did they say something? Who's this guy? Is he talking? What's the asking? 

“Do you want a hand? You know, my cousin had a brain injury after a car accident…I know Hannah…”

Their voices faded, as though they had never spoken a word, the only sound that remained came like a subtle whisper from across the universe, just barely audible at first. _Come over here!_ It was a whisper of someone he hadn’t heard in a long time, a whisper that sounded so familiar. _Come join me!_

“Um…I have to….” Alex moved quickly past the others to follow the voice. She was there, or at least her _voice_ was. Was Hannah haunting him? Was this her ultimate revenge? _Come find me, Alex, we have a lot to talk about!_

He shuffled through the crowds of people, passing Charlie who was speaking with Justin and heading up the stairs. The voice kept calling him: _Find me, Alex! We need to talk, Alex! Why aren’t you here yet, Alex!_ Her voice sounded desperate, accusatory like she was expecting something from him. 

Alex moved up the stairs, towards a door to the roof-top terrace, following the sound. “What the hell do you want?” he asked.

 _Alex!_ Her voice was clear as day as if she was now standing right next to him.

The door unlocked as if Hannah herself had done it, the smell of her perfume. Had he unlocked the door? No, it had to have been Hannah, she’s right there, she’s waiting. She wants him to find her, and talk to her. Hannah was all that mattered, her voice, finding her, seeing her. But where was she, she was so close? 

“Where are you?” he demanded, walking closer towards the ledge. The voice pulled at him, willing him to follow, pulling him somewhere, was he expected to fly? 

“Alex, what are you doing?” He whipped around to see Charlie following him out onto the terrace.

“She’s here, I can hear her voice.”

“Whose voice?” asked Charlie, moving closer.

“Hannah. She’s…she’s here…I don’t understand. But she needs to talk to me—Hannah what do you want?” 

“Alex,” began Charlie approaching him, perhaps faster than he should have. “There’s no one here and Hannah’s dead.”

“I know…but her voice, it’s right here. She has to be here somewhere.”

Charlie’s face softened. “Alex, I think it’s your TBI.”

“No! You don’t understand she’s right here, her voice, can’t you hear it?” He moved towards the edge again. “She wants me to come over there.” _Come to me, Alex, I want to tell you…_

_What? What do you want to tell me? What possible thing could there still be left to say? Was it about your manager, about the way his eyes followed you, the way he worked you to death? Is it to blame me for what happened? Because I didn't realize what happened? Too caught up in my own world?_

_“Alex, I need your help?”_

_“Sorry Hannah, we have a concert in an hour,” he had replied._ An hour was plenty of time to talk to her. But he didn’t have the energy for a venting session. He needed to focus, he couldn’t be faulted for that.

 _“There’s a rumor that I’m dating my co-star Sheri. Do you have any idea where that rumor came from?”_ Alex remembers choking on his drink. That he hadn’t heard. _“Apparently some gossip rag named me one of its top 10 hottest lesbians.”_ He remembered the article being mentioned when he had his interview with the same journalist, he should have stopped him. But at the point he had his own problems, the pressure was piling up, the world around him was slowly beginning to shrink.

Alex needed to follow the voice. Hannah's soft whisper telling him to come over. This was his chance to make it right. His foot moved off the ledge forward. 

Charlie practically flew towards him, grabbing Alex by the waist and pulling him backward.

“What are you doing? Can’t you hear it? She’s so close.”

“I need you to look at me,” explained Charlie. “Hannah isn’t here. It’s just you and me, there is no Hannah.” But she was right there, he heard her voice. She was calling out to him, to talk to him; he needed to talk to her. “This is your TBI! I promise nothing you’re hearing is real.” He cupped Alex’s cheek with one hand.

 _Wait, what?_ Wait, what? Hannah was right there, her voice was right there? It vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

“Shit,” Alex said.

“Come on,” Charlie took his hand. “Let’s move away from the roof and find a quiet place and sit.”

They reentered the house but soon found most of the rooms to be locked, except for an exceptionally deep supply closet. They entered it and sat down on the carpeted floor, in the quiet darkness. “Just hold my hand, and focus on my voice, ok,” Charlie continued. “Do you remember where you are?”

“A stupid label party,” replied Alex.

“So, if you weren’t at the party,” said Charlie still holding Alex’s hand. “What would you be doing right now?”

“Um…uh…I can’t. I can’t focus, the room is spinning.” His breathing increased.

“Hold my hand and breathe deeply,” said Charlie, “What would you be doing right now if you were home?"

Alex settled a few minutes after, placing his head on Charlie’s shoulder and closing his eyes, his berating now more even. “I would be watching movies, or maybe working on those stupid lyrics that don’t come.”

“What movie would you watch?” Charlie reached over to grab Alex’s phone and sent a quick text to Clay.

“I don’t know,” replied Alex. "Black Panther? That would be a fun movie? Or maybe something quiet, a dumb rom-com, or some B-Horror film." 

The door creaked opened slightly. “It’s just me,” Clay said softly, “I brought water.” Alex jumped up; eyes open, to move away from Charlie.

“Thanks, Clay,” Charlie took the cup of water, giving it to Alex and making sure he took a few slow sips. 

“What happened?”

“Um…” started Alex.

“Just got tired and a little overwhelmed,” explained Charlie. “We had a busy day and getting tossed around to random people is exhausting.”

“I think Camping might be in order,” replied Alex. Charlie smiled and Clay looked on blankly. 

Alex finished off the cup of water and stood up. “We should tell the driver.”

They managed to get back to the car, Jessica took one look at Alex as they exited and said nothing about his slightly disheveled look.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow for ET, I hear their host has all the good pictures,” she calls. Maybe it was her attempt to add humor to what she guessed wasn't a pleasant situation. 

Alex is too exhausted to deal with her. They make it back to a quiet house and Charlie helps him make it up to his room.

“Hey, um…I guess, I’ll leave you to it, let me know if you need anything,” said Charlie. Alex bites his lip.

“Could you…” he began as he grabbed his PJ’s. “Could you stay…until I fall asleep. I know it's stupid, but I haven't really had an episode in a while but...”

Charlie looks around and finds a decent looking loveseat. “Hey, no it's not stupid. Sure, yeah,” he pushed it over closer to the king-sized bed and hopped into it. Alex dipped into the bathroom to change into a t-shirt and shorts and climbed into the bed.

“You ok?”

“Ok is relative,” replied Alex. “How did you…how did you know what to do back there at the party?”

“Oh…um…I kind of did some research on it a couple of days ago…you know, just in case.” Charlie’s smile was warm, and Alex could admit he could get lost in those eyes of his. “Do you know what triggered it?”

“It was all those people at the party, poking, and prodding and I felt like I couldn’t breathe and then, there was Hannah’s voice.”

“She was a rocker and became an actress or something?”

“Yeah,” explained Alex, “We were close in high school, and were getting our start around the same time. We even moved to town around the same time. She and Clay dated for a while after college, and she and Justin went on like one date in High School, and she and Zach were a thing for like a good chunk of junior year but parted as friends. I knew the stress was getting to her, and she didn’t like her manager. Then she booked some tv show appearance and got a lot of media attention and then did a couple of more, booked her first official show, then the rumors started….and then one day she was gone, took a bunch of pills and never woke up.”

“Y…you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” replied Charlie. It was close to midnight at this point.

“Yeah, that’s not really a happy story, neither’s mine,” replied Alex snuggling into the pillow. “Do you want to just…lie down on the bed? There’s enough pillows and blankets on here that we can share, and we don’t have to be anywhere near each other.”

Charlie hesitated for a second, “Shit, sorry, I swear I’m not coming on to you, or anything. You can totally just stay on the chair. I usually fall asleep pretty quickly these days.”

“Your bed does look more comfortable,” replied Charlie, trying to break the tension. He moved to the other side of the bed and laid down over the covers, tossing a second blanket over himself.

He looked over, but Alex was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I have no idea how long this will be. This fic has kind of gotten away from me.

Alex woke up first and took in the sight of a sleeping Charlie, he looked at ease, peaceful. He had to admit, Charlie was pretty cute too. But he put that notion aside. The interview crew would be arriving soon. He slipped out of bed quickly and got dressed inside the enormously large closet. He came out in tight dark pants, another band-shirt, and a cufflink he’d once gotten from Brian May.

Dee knocked on the door and Alex slipped out to answer her. “The crew has just arrived, I have eggs waiting in the living room--you want me to wake up Charlie.”

“Nah, you go, I’ll do it. Have them set up in the sitting room, please.”

“You got it, boss,” Dee vanished.

The interview was already set up when Alex came down to peek at how everything was going. The crew of about five people had set everything up, rearranging the smaller of the two couches as the centerpiece of the living room, with a simple chair, positioned for the host.

“Ah, Alex, glad you’re here,” replied a pretty woman, with dark brown eyes, lots of flowing curls, wearing a purple dress. I’m Angela Romero, I’m one of the reporters on ET and I’ll be doing the interview. Where’s that handsome boy of yours? Twitter has been going non-stop since that Instagram photo. So cute.”

“Uh…let me…go and get him,” Alex moved upstairs just in time to see Charlie at the top of the stairs, wearing a short sleeve button down, and skinny jeans. He really would have to take him shopping for some normal clothes at some point.

“And while you’re doing that,” Jessica appeared as if she had teleported into the house, “Let’s me and Angela chat over the dos and don’ts of this interview.” She wrapped her arm around the curly-haired woman and they sat down on the couch.

“Morning,” Charlie replied with a smile, meeting Alex at the staircase.

“Morning,” replied Alex giving him a quick peck on the cheek. From a distance, it looked like a sweet exchange of two people in a committed relationship greeting each other. Up close however it was awkward and uncomfortable. “Um…there’s some eggs in the kitchen, but the interview people are here already. Did you…uh…sleep ok?”

“Your bed is pretty comfortable,” replied Charlie, grabbing ahold of Alex’s hand. “Come on. Let’s do this.”

It hits Alex at that moment how idiotically easy this is for Charlie. He has to remind himself it's not real. It was just incredibly frustrating how casually he could grab Alex’s hand and gently tug him back into the living room.

“No questions about it, not one, you ask it, and your network loses the exclusive and I go your biggest competitor, you got it?” asked Jess.

Poor Angela nodded her head. “And this must be Charlie, I’ve already heard so much about you from your co-workers.”

“You talked to my co-workers?” he responded, though he shook her outstretched anyway.

“One of our writers did some background. They were all so surprised to find out you were seeing someone. You really kept them in the dark?”

“My fault,” jumped Alex, as though someone else had taken over his body. “We wanted to keep things quiet from the press until we felt safe enough to tell our story.”

“How charming,” Angela supplied.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink before we start?” asked Charlie as one of the production assistants moved around them to mic them up.

“No, thank you, we’ve got everything we need,” said Angela. “We'll get you mic-ed and we’ll get your makeup done as well and we’ll get started in 10 minutes.”

“Nervous?” asks Alex.

“I’ve done tv interviews before for cases,” explained Charlie, as the production assistant moved to get a mic attached to Alex.

“Well this is going to be more about your personal life, so…be prepared, I guess,” Alex shrugged.

The makeup girl came over and made sure they wouldn’t look too pale for the cameras, and the producer called for the all-clear. Everyone moved away, leaving just Angela and the two men of the house.

“Welcome to Entertainment Tonight’s Exclusive coverage. My name is Angela Romero and today I am in the beautiful home of Alex Standall, lead singer of the band Lightfoot Robots, and his boyfriend, Charlie St. George, lawyer and Director of the Legal Guild, which helps young people with discrimination and harassment suits.” The producer moved to a secondary camera so that it showed all three individuals and not just Angela. “Thanks so much for being here, we at E! absolutely love talking about our favorite celebrities and their significant others.”

“Thanks for having us,” replied Alex fidgeting in his seat.

“So, tell me? How’s the music going? You guys have been working hard on the music right and this is your first album release since…um… _Night On The Town._ ” Alex noted how carefully her words were chosen. Instead of saying it would be their first album release since Alex's suicide, she covered with their last album, which came out a month before it all happened. 

“The album is coming along, we’re still fine-tuning a couple of songs, but it’s almost done.”

“What can you tell us about the theme?”

“There’s no specific theme per se,” explained Alex. “But it is a real collaboration, we’re trying something new on top of music that our fans know us by.”

“How mysterious,” supplied Angela, and Alex rolled his eyes. “Anyway, our fans have been a buzz ever since that photo of you guys on Instagram, your first public café date, and of course, that sweet photo of the two of you after your last concert.” She grabbed her iPad and showed him the photo of Alex being held up by Charlie so he wouldn’t have to use his cane, but from the angle captured by the fan, it looked as though Alex was lovingly gazing into Charlie's eyes. “And the ones that you guys sent us. I personally loved the photo of the two of you reading in the living room was super adorbs.” She showed them some of the photos Tyler had sent them. 

“Tell me, Charlie, we’re all dying to find out, how has it been adjusting to the limelight of being public?”

“Uh…well, it’s largely been fine, I mean, we haven’t changed. The response from some of the fans on my Instagram post were a little harsh, but apparently we have our own couple name and a hashtag.”

“Chalex has been trending since that Instagram post,” explained Angela. “Has it affected you guys at all?”

“Not really,” replied Alex. “I mean I’m never on social media.”

“How is it you managed to keep this all under your hats for so long?”

“Well…um….” Tried Alex, words not quite coming out.

Charlie grabbed his hand, “It was kind of a stressful time for both of us. I was dealing with a crazy caseload at work, and we didn’t want media attention and Alex has never been active on social media. It was important for us to make sure that this was serious before we went public." 

“And is it?

“Well it has been so far,” said Charlie with a signature smirk. Alex clenched his jaw so that it wouldn’t fall on the floor. How the heck could he be so damn charming and do these interviews with minimal effort? “You know how it is, the second you post something the media takes it and the hateful comments start. Honestly, these last six months have been amazing. We were able to get to know each other with pressure or scrutiny from others.”

"Parents?"

“Mine is coming up next week so that’ll be nice, they knew I was seeing someone, just not the details," replied Alex. Soon Alex will realize that this is not in fact true in any sense of the statement. But that's for later. 

“And my Dad works in New York, so once the album is finished, we might head on over there, take in the sights, catch a Broadway show, ya know, just be us and relax?” said Charlie. 

“Of course, the cast of the hit new Broadway musical _Enchanted_ just performed for us last week, and let me tell you, that show is set to be a hit.”

“We’ll have to check it out then,” replied Charlie.

“Our fans have got to know,” Angela continued. “Would you guys characterize yourselves as polar opposites or best friends?”

“Two guys with great taste in movies,” Angela laughs.

“Alex, Charlie is a catch, where on earth did you find him?”

“I didn’t,” replied Alex. “He was found by one of my closest friends who invited him to go camping with us. The trip was a disaster. But…I think the end results were worth it.” Was that forced? He felt like it was forced, like he had to just shove those words out of his mouth, to get it over with. But he meant them, not in the same context as Angela things. Shit. He's entering dangerous territory. 

“Seems like it was,” Angela grinned. “When did you guys know it was serious?”

“I think for me it happened during the first concert of his I saw,” explained Charly. “Alex has this energetic stage presence and I just remember looking at him from…I don’t even remember where I was watching him from, and I think I realized it then in there that I was a goner.”

“That’s so sweet,” Angela gushed. “Does that mean you’re the romantic?”

“Yeah I tend to be,” replied Charlie. “But I think Alex is the kind of person who deserves a lot of romance, don’t you think?”

Alex’s eyes nearly fell out of his face from surprise.

“Oh, I absolutely agree,” replied Angela. “Alex, where on earth did you find him?”

“We told you, camping,” Alex added and all three laughed.

“You did indeed. Alex, when did you know?”

“I was having a really hard day, a bit overwhelmed with everything and Charlie just stopped whatever it was he had going on and stayed with me, and held my hand um…so I guess I knew then. Um…relationships are about being there for each other in good times and in bad, and for me, that meant a lot. It's important to be there for someone when they're having their worst day.”

“Too true,” Angela supplied. “What’s next for you then? I keep hearing rumors about a tour, maybe?”

“We’re doing a few gigs here and there. There’s no set tour on the books. But we have a few concerts, we seem to be hitting it big at ComicCon and of course the album still to finish.”

“The twitter feed from your concert at PaleyCon was amazing. I don’t know what was bigger the reaction to your killer performance or that Chalex photo.”

Alex twitched slightly at the mention of the ship's name. “Yeah, I think we’re doing alright.”

“How are you feeling about being back in the spotlight? Venturing outside the house?” asked Angela, and she could feel the glare coming from Jessica. Angela smirked; this question was well within the established parameters. “After all, there has been some backlash since that photo went viral.” She covered herself well and looked over to see the sour look on Jessica's face, her eyes narrowing on her. 

Alex looked at her carefully. There was something in the way that question was phrased that left a lot to the imagination.

“I’m not worried,” replied Alex, “If there’s one thing I know for sure, is that once my fans find out more about him, they’ll…um…love Charlie just as much…as I do.” Charlie held Alex’s hand firmly.

Angela touched her hand to her heart, “You two are the absolute cutest.” She told them. “Alex, Charlie, thank you so much for sitting down with us. I know I speak for all of us at ET when we wish you luck with your careers and with your relationship.” The camera panned back to just Angela. “I’m Angela Romero with Entertainment Tonight, join me next week as we talk about career goals, eating healthy, and how to properly take care of your pets with Cameron Diaz.”

“And we’re clear,” yelled someone from the back.

“Thanks, guys, your fanbase is going to go nuts,” replied Angela. “You guys are too cute for words.”

“Um…thanks,” replied Alex.

“Anyway, we gotta go, I need to get back in the studio. But do me a favor,” she said with a wink, “When you guys get married, let me make the announcement.”

Alex sat up in his chair, as the production assistant took off his mic as if he had been sitting on something sharp. Charlie just sent her a smile. Angela left them, walking over to talk to the producer as her assistant approached her left. 

“That was…you’re pretty good at the camera and interview thing,” replied Alex.

Charlie shrugged as an assistant removed his mic and walked away to help pack up equipment. “You did pretty well yourself, especially with that last question. It kind of seemed like she was about to ask about your mental health.”

“Jokes on her, the label wants to bury this under the rug like it never happened. That’s why they’re doing all this and that's why Jessica explicitly prohibited Angela from asking the question they all really want to ask,” explained Alex. “They want to push the idea that it’s been a year, and I’m fine. That’s what the interviews, and the party, and being on Kimmel is all about. Show the world I’m sane again, and then continue to squeeze as much money out of me and the rest of us as they can.”

“That…is seriously messed up,” said Charlie. Alex simply shrugs.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get some food while the vultures pack up," he took Charlie's hand and pulled him towards the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a while as I start writing papers for grad school. I will be back though I am not forgetting about this.

_Lightfoot Robots Lead Guitarist spotted with New Beau One Year Post Suicide Attempt_

_Famous Rockstart and Lightfoot Robots Lead Sits Down with New Boyfriend to Talk with ET’s Angela Romero._

_Famous Rockstar Finds Love After Rough Stint with Mental Health_

_Extra Extra! Famous Rockstar has Hot New Lawyer Boyfriend, Read the Exclusive Interview Here._

_Instagram Photos Show Alex Standall is Thriving with a Successful Self-Made Boyfriend._

_10 Photos That Show the Adorable Surprise Romance Between Famous Rockstar and His Hot Lawyer Boyfriend._

_The Truth About Alex Standall’s New Boyfriend by RobotGirl14._

“Don’t read the blog post from RobotGirl14 that's been making the rounds on twitter” Courtney told Charlie when she found him in his office a few days later. “Or better yet just don’t google your name or Alex’s, at all.”

“Wow, hello to you too,” replied Charlie, looking up from his book on contract law in the music industry. “How’s that injury case coming?”

“Piece of cake,” replied Courtney. “The University is trying to point the blame at the student for, get this, not keeping her wheelchair well maintained and that’s what caused her to tumble down an incredibly steep and not regulation approved ramp.”

“That’s their defense?” Courtney nodded. “How much are they hoping to settle for?”

“They went from $200,000 to $5 million this morning. Looks like Atkins’s testimony had the desired effect.”

“Is she going to take it?”

“Probably, she just wants to complete her education and pay her medical bills,” replied Courtney. “Hey, you’re trying to change the subject!”

“Maybe a little, my phone has been ringing off the hook since that interview aired.”

“You’re a popular boy. The good news is, the mention of Legal Guild has gained us a slew of new donations. Porter is over the moon. He says we can expect Christmas bonuses and Estella said her department has had to pull in our interns to help her, the entire department has been flooded with case requests.”

“Busy is good, means we get to keep our jobs. How’s the wife?”

“Tamika’s fine and eager if you guys ever need an escape and want to double date. We love movie marathons,” Courtney said with a wink.

“Thanks, Court,” replied Charlie. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh!” Courtney said grinning. “If you and Alex decide to eventually take that next step and have kids, we know a great adoption agency."

Charlie choked on the air he was breathing; he took a sip of his coffee recovering slowly. He heard the click of her phone. “How much did Ani pay you to say that?”

“Best twenty bucks I’ve ever made,” Courtney told him. “And don’t worry, I won’t be posting the photo on social media.” Charlie shook his head. “But in all seriousness, when do we get to meet him? It’s so uncool that you guys have been dating for six months and we didn’t know anything about it and we’re your closest friends. We want to meet him. Not as a rock star, but as a person, someone you're into.”

“Let me talk to him and see if that’s something he’d be comfortable with. I think his parents are supposed to come visit.”

“Right, you two just moved in together. After six months of dating,” Courtney said, pointed tone. “That’s a little soon, don’t you think?”

“I mean we….um…I mean, I guess. But I think after everything he’s been through, and all of that considering, I don’t think its too soon. We talked a lot about it…and we’ve known each other for a while, because of Tyler. So, it’s not as sudden as it might seem. He’s just a really private person.” Charlie hoped he was convincing.

Courtney eyed him for a second, but her demeanor returned to normal. “Hey, I get it. I’ve handled celebrity cases at my last job. I just hope he appreciates you and isn’t taking advantage, or something.”

Charlie smiled gratefully at her. “He’s not.” Just like that, a text message lit up from Alex. “See, he’s texting me right now to see how my day is going.”

“Well, isn’t that something?” Courtney grinned. “I meant what I said about the double date.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. He doesn’t really like strangers.”

“Well he liked you and you were a stranger at one point. Anyway, I have potential client calls to make and associates to boss around. Just let me know.”

“I will,” replied Charlie, finally glancing at his phone. It was a text from Alex. _Hey,_ _I hope your day is going well and this isn’t interrupting anything_ it read, _my parents are coming down. But we have a problem. Give me a call when you’re free. It’s not an emergency. Promise._

Charlie wanted to call him right away, but he had to write a report for their records on the last case he worked on. He paused about half-way through, feeling like he had made a sufficient contribution before he called Alex.

“Hey Alex, what’s going on?”

“Hey, one sec,” Alex said on the other end. “Guys lets take a break.” He called over to the rest of the band and walked off to the side. “Um…yeah so…it seems like my lovely brother conveniently forgot to tell my parents that this whole thing is fake.”

“Um…ok…”

“They called me this morning, excited to meet the man in my life, and they just sounded so happy. I’m sorry I couldn’t correct them. I can explain it all when they get here. I promise. Just kind of difficult over the phone…and…”

“Hey, no, it’s alright. Take a deep breath. We’ll figure it out when I get back to the house, ok?”

Alex mumbled something that vaguely sounded like some form of yes. “Wait!” Charlie continued. “Wasn’t your Dad on that camping trip? Won’t he know?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” replied Alex. “It was like they glazed over that entire part of it.” He sighed. “You should have heard them… they sounded so…so happy for me…it….they’ve been so worried about me for so long…I didn’t have the heart to tell them.”

“Wouldn’t they have noticed if you were dating someone for six months?”

“I mean I don’t live with them, we talk on the phone, but…”

“Take a breath, ok. I promise we’ll figure it out when I get home, ok?” 

“Y…Yeah….um…thanks…that…Yeah we should talk when you get home,” Alex replied. It was the first time Charlie had called it home, instead of just Alex’s place or the mansion.

Alex was sitting in his studio plucking away at a melody that sounded somewhere along the lines of not quite there and maybe something. But the words, whatever the story of the song was it didn’t exist. It wasn’t coming to him. Charlie walked in without a problem, just like the band, like Tyler, like Jessica, or Dee or Laura. It was seamless how he fit into his life. As if he had always been there. 

“Hey Alex,” Charlie replied. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, failing miserably at this whole rocker thing.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s true,” replied Charlie. “When are they coming?”

“In the morning,” replied Alex. “I’m uh…not sure what to tell them.”

“Well, we can see if your Dad remembers the camping trip or not and go from there, right?”

“They’re staying here.”

“Ok……” began Charlie, realization dawning. “Oh.”

“I think we should tell them, just get it over with and explain how this was Jessica’s idea,” Alex said it. But he didn’t really want to. Hearing the joy in his parents’ voice. He remembered the time they took off work to be with him, the endless nights at the hospital, the trips to various doctors, and physical therapy. He even remembered how they would whisper downstairs of how afraid they were for him. They didn't know he had listened as they talked about how much what happened had affected them and how all they wanted was to see their little boy happy and healthy. It had left a pit in his stomach and was part of the reason why he pushed so hard for them to return to their normal lives. 

“Or….” Charlie started. “What if we didn’t?”

“Huh?”

“You guys said the point was to show everyone how healthy and in a committed relationship you are, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, if we keep this up with your parents? You said so yourself how excited they were to hear you were seeing someone and…if I read it wrong, I’m sorry, but it sounded like you didn’t really seem to want to tell them the truth.”

Alex sighed and put the guitar away so he could sit down. “When it…when I did it…I think my Dad blamed himself, as he was the one who found me. They got me to the hospital, then they took turns staying here for a while. Dee and Laura were here, but...I think they just needed reassurance that I wouldn’t be alone, so we compromised by having Tyler move in. I usually see them once a week now, but I finally convinced them to go on vacation, go see my brother.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and draped his arm around them.

“I’m sorry, maybe it was a bad idea. We should just tell them the truth, so they don’t worry about you when…um…this all ends.”

“No,” Alex said changing his position instantly. “Let’s do it. That way maybe if they see I handled the breakup like a champ, they’ll be more at ease. After all, a relationship isn’t a cure for depression, and if they see that I handled an experience like a break up well, they won’t worry as much.”

“Um….” Charlie wasn’t sure that it quite worked that way, “So…what do we need to do? We’ll have to move all my stuff into your room. Can your closet handle my suits?”

“Yes, and we need to get you normal clothes at some point,” said Alex. “You can’t just wear sweaters and button-down shirts all day.”

“Maybe we can go shopping with your parents?” asked Charlie quietly.

“Sure, yeah. My mom will love that,” Alex said. “Alright, we’re down to twelve hours, let’s get everything ready.” Charlie had yet to see Alex so motivated, but they managed to move everything over to his room in a jiffy. They later ended up in the kitchen after Dee and Laura had left for the night. “You still plan on making those cookies?”

“The cannabis ones?” asked Charlie. “Maybe not tonight, since…ya know, lack of supply. But we can make the usual ones if you have all the ingredients.” They began to pull flour, chocolate chips, and the rest of the ingredients required for the perfect batch of cookies. 

“A lawyer and secret pot enthusiast,” replied Alex, as he popped a few chocolate chips into his mouth.

“Um…not really,” replied Charlie, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over one of the chairs. “I used to make them in college. Got me through law school, let me tell you. But…I uh…learned when I was much younger.” He hesitated for a moment as he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the measuring cups. “My mom got sick when I was about thirteen. I learned how to make them help her with the chemo.”

“Oh…I…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s ok,” replied Charlie. “It was a long time ago...it’s not something you ever really get over, losing a parent. But you kind of learn…”

“To be ok with not being ok,” replied Alex, “That’s what you told me, right? That’s why you knew what to say.”

“Mhmm,” replied Charlie. “But boy, you would have loved her.”

“You think?” asked Alex, leaning on the back of the counter.

“Yeah,” replied Charlie as he started adding ingredients into a bowl, “She had this warm quality about her like even if you just met her for the first time, it was like you’d known her your entire life. She played the electric violin. She tried to teach me, I should have kept up with it, but after she died, I just didn’t have the heart for it.” He started mixing the batter and indicated for Alex to pour in the chocolate chips into the bowl. “Got a pan for the oven?”

“Um….” Alex started searching around the different cabinets, finally finding an appropriate thing he needed. “Does this work?”

“Yes, and parchment paper.” That was a lot easier to find, tucked away right by the fridge.

Alex couldn't take his eyes off Charlie as he watched him stick the cookies in the oven. He was so screwed. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning just late enough that Charlie was already up and had moved the last of his things into Alex’s room, he heard the front door open. He bolted down the stairs just in time to see a woman with long, straight blond hair entered, and a tall man come up with a suitcase behind her.

“Hey Dee,” said the woman hugging her tightly.

“Hi Mrs. Standall,” she replied. “We have your usual guest room all set up.”

Alex appeared right beside him, no cane, “Here we go,” he whispered to Charlie.

“Alex,” Carolyn hugged him carefully, like a balloon that would pop if squeezed too hard. Alex hated that part of it, but he leaned in and hugged her back tightly because moms are magic like that. No matter what, they make you feel like everything’s going to be ok.

Bill set the suitcase down.

“Let me hug my son,” Bill said to Carolyn and she stepped aside so he could wrap his arm around Alex. “How you been kiddo? Really?”

“I’m fine Dad,’ replied Alex.

“And you must be Charlie,” replied Carolyn,

“That’s me, Mrs. Standall,” replied Charlie holding out his hand to shake, but Carolyn made no motion towards it, pulling Charlie into a hug.

“Call me Carolyn! It’s so nice to meet you.”

Bill let go of Alex and shook hands with Charlie. “Call me Bill,” he told him before turning back to his son. “How did you manage to keep him from us?”

“Um…well, uh, wanted to make sure…it was serious, ya know.” Asked Alex,

“Of course, but I can’t believe you kept him all to yourself and didn’t even give us a heads up.” Alex shrugged promising to curse out Jessica later. “Let us put our stuff upstairs and we can catch up,” Carlyn linked arms with Charlie “And on the way there, Charlie can tell us all about himself.”

“Um…well, I’m a lawyer,” explained Charlie as they headed up the stairs, while Bill just smiled softly and grabbed the suitcase.

“Are you happy?” asked Bill.

“Yeah,” replied Alex staring at the staircase as he heard his mom laughing at something Charlie had said. “I think I am.” And he meant it to. The realization hit him almost painfully. This was going to become significantly more complicated.

He called Jessica “I can’t believe you told the entire band but not my parents this was all fake.” Hissed Alex.

“They’re your parents, that’s not in my job description,” Jessica replied, even though she had said she had informed everyone of the plan. “Besides, since the news hit, I’ve been getting all sorts of calls. Vanity Fair is going to be doing a spread about the band at your music video shoot for _I Want To Be Your Hero_.” It was a song Clay had written and the guys the melody. It was a good song, Alex had to admit, even if he wasn't a fan of the lyrics. At least he didn't have to sing it all himself. Clay would take the lead on it. 

“I thought the shoot wasn’t confirmed?”

“Oh, it’s confirmed. 9 am Tuesday. I was just about to call you actually,” she said. “Everyone is dying to get a piece of Charlie.”

“What am I supposed to do about my parents?” demanded Alex.

“Tell them the truth. I’ll happily take the fall. But I can’t believe they didn’t figure it out. Wasn’t your dad on the camping trip?” Alex hung up on her and walked out onto the terrace where Dee had set up drinks and snacks. 

“Well, I still can’t believe you managed to keep Charlie hidden for so long,” said Bill as they sat down and he opened a cold beer from the nearby cooler, a plate of cookies and other snacks spread out on the table.

Alex eyed his dad. How was it possible he didn’t realize it was fake? He had been on that disaster of a camping trip, sans Charlie. He was a detective for Columbo’s sake. Had he not realized the whole thing started on a camping trip or was he playing along? Did the blogs and tabloids even print that part? He’d have to double-check.

“It was for the best,” explained Charlie. “To make sure it was serious before we told people. My friends didn’t know either.”

“It must have been so hard,” said Carolyn, grabbing a soda from the cooler.

“Um…it was a little bit at first, but Alex is pretty worth it. And, have you seen the size of his closet? That alone was worth it.” Everyone chuckled. “But no, it’s been good and my friend Courtney actually invited us to double date with her and her wife.”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Alex said frowning a little bit.

“Sorry, I came home and we started making cookies for your parents, and I just....forgot” Carolyn and Bill took a cookie, as Charlie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Kid, you made these?” asked Bill looking at Alex.

“Nope that was all Charlie, I supervised.” They laughed and took a bite. The cookies were perfectly moist on the inside with a crunchier outer layer and a hint of something else that they couldn’t quite name.

“These are amazing,” gushed Carolyn. “You have to tell me what your secret is.” She turned to her son. “He’s a keeper.”

Alex bit his lip.

"What about your family?" asked Carolyn. 

"It's just Dad and me, and he works in New York so we don't see each other often. But Alex and I were talking about maybe getting together with him for lunch when we're in New York." 

A few hours later, they sat in the sound booth as the band attempted to record the instrumental track for Clay's song for the company. 

“Listen,” began Bill, “I don’t want to do the whole shovel talk, cause you seem like a nice kid…”

“But Alex is your son and he’s been through a lot and you just want to make sure that the person he’s with is the right person who cares about him and will support him and won’t take advantage of him. I totally get it.” Bill nodded, a little surprised at the reaction.

“Well…um…good. I’m glad we’re on the same page then. I’m a Sherriff, I carry a gun, and if you hurt my kid….” Charlie nodded, as Carolyn swatted him on the arm.

“Come on, stop, let’s just listen to the boys.”

Tony Padilla was the master of the sound system and recording switchboard. He set everything up and pressed the overhead system. He adjusted the volume, checked the power banks, and tweaked something. 

"Hey guys, can we take it from the top? There were some issues on my end. Should be good now. Zack sent him back a thumbs up. 

“Let’s finish our talk outside,” Suggested Bill. Charlie followed as Carolyn rolled her eyes.

Charlie expected Bill to continue where he left off, where he would threaten his manhood or livelihood in the event he ever hurt Alex. Something along the lines of what he was leading up to. Instead, they just stood in silence in the basement hallway, and he watched as Bill carefully formulated what he wanted to say.

“Listen,” replied Bill. “You seem like a good guy. I just…we nearly lost him. We took turns sitting at his bedside, taking him to physical therapy then to Dr. Ellman. It took a lot for us to move back to our house and go back to our jobs and that was only under certain conditions.”

“Like Tyler?” thought Charlie out loud.

“Like Tyler, like band practice, and recording here instead of at the studio. The label is toxic and we don’t really know how to get him and the boys out of it, or what to do.” Bill admitted quietly.

“I’d be happy to take a look into it,” suggested Charlie. “I have a friend that worked in entertainment law and I’m pretty good with contracts.”

“That…right,” said Bill leaning against the wall. “You’re a lawyer!”

“Yeah, mostly deal with discrimination cases these days,” replied Charlie.

“So, you and my son…”

“It…yeah. It just kind of happened. I still quite can’t believe it.” And saying it out loud. It wasn’t a lie.

“Well, I’m glad we’ll get the chance to get to know each other,” said Bill.

Back in the studio, Alex, Justin, Clay, and Zach had moved on to the melody for the new track. The album really was coming along. But pieces were missing. Songs that still needed to be added.

“Dude, when can we expect the song?” asked Justin.

“Leave me alone, I almost have the melody and you want lyrics already? I’ve been busy. And we have that music video coming up, and you know how much I love those. So, I’m stressing and stress doesn’t good music yield.”

“No offense, but it’s kind of been, like months,” Justin continued. “We’re coming up on our deadline.”

“Shut up,” said Alex. “I’m working on it.”

“Great, I’m happy for you, when will you have it done?”

“Dude, lay off,” said Zach.

“No,” said Justin. “Look, I don’t want to be the bad guy here. Really, I don’t. We’re nearly done and we’ve been toeing around him for god knows how long. I get it. I do. But enough coddling.”

No one moved as Alex chucked a pillow from the couch at him. “Don’t push me, next time it won’t be a pillow.” And he meant it too.

Carolyn watched from the sound booth with a small smile. If this had been the old Alex, the bitter, angry Alex, he would have just punched Justin in the face. Maybe this was a sign.

“Hey, the studio will give us an extension if we need it, especially since it gives them more time to hype the release, and parade Alex around,” said Clay.

“You all can just fuck off,” snarled Alex. 

“No, seriously though Alex,” pushed Justin. “I just…we’ve all been tip-toeing around you and this whole thing as though we’re going to set you off again. You don’t have to talk to us, talk to your therapist, but get your shit together because we need that song.”

“Get lost Justin,” snapped Alex heading towards the door.

“Alex, come on,” began Justin. “You can’t keep using this house like a crutch, hiding away in here, doing who-only-knows-what. It's creatively stifling, which is why you can’t write and you’re barely holding it together as it is. Now you’ve also got a fake boyfriend to parade around instead of…” Carolyn didn't hear the last part as Tony cut the mic feed into the sound booth. 

But Alex turned around, “Get the fuck out of my house, Foley!” The roar with which the sound of his voice soared throughout the room muffled the way Alex’s guitar flew towards the couch, landing securely and perfectly, without damage, flying very close to Justin’s head. He opened the door and disappeared.

“Don’t you think that was just a bit harsh, man?” asked Zach.

“Honestly?” asked Justin. “Maybe. But he needs to hear it. It’s been over a year and we're all under pressure. It's not just on him. Our career is holding on by a thread right now, to the point the label is forcing this fake relationship on him. And just like before he’s keeping it all bottled up and he doesn’t talk to anyone. Is he even still seeing Dr. Ellman anymore? Do we know that?” Clay shrugged. “Come on, we all see it.” Zach lowered his head and Clay nodded in agreement. “He’s cracking again.” 

“This isn’t healthy though,” said Clay. “Pushing his buttons won’t help him, nor will pretending like everything’s back to normal. We lost Hannah, we nearly lost Alex, let’s just be there for him and hope that he gets better.”

“I agree with Clay,” responded Zach casually with a head bob. Justin sighed.

“Then what? Let him shut us out and keep ‘being there’ for him? We’re never going to talk about anything serious because it might hurt his sensibilities?” asked Justin. “You can’t keep coddling him.” Clay opened his mouth to argue. "And don't tell me Tyler's keeping an eye on him. We've had no progress on this stupid song. At this point, we should just it and submit the album as is." 

“Dude,” Zach responded. “Take a breath and have faith in Alex. He’s got this.” Justin sighed. He really hoped he did. But he was getting sick of all of this, a career going nowhere, everything hanging by a thread.

Alex stormed out, his anger fuming at the top as if the lid was about to pop. He turned to see Charlie, laughing with his Dad. There was a familiarity there that Alex wasn’t sure had been there before.

“Hey kid,” said Bill, “I was just telling Charlie my flasher story.” That got a smirk out of Alex. “You ok?”

“Uh…yeah…fine. Listen band practice has kind of turned into a disaster….so I’m going to take Charlie shopping for some normal clothes.”

“Kid…” said Bill shocked. “You hate shopping.”

“I do. But Charlie’s entire wardrobe consists of…well…that,” said Alex pointing to Charlie’s short-sleeve blue-checkered button-down and dark blue slacks… "and suits. He needs clothes that aren’t fancy shirts and sweater vests.”

“But you like me in sweater vests,” replied Charlie pouting, and damn it, how did he catch that. _Remember. It's all just for show._

“I…I do, but you need clothes that won’t get you funny looks like you got lost at the librarians' convention and wondered into a rock concert.” Bill laughed. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours and we can have dinner together.”

"You two have fun and your mom and I will make some steaks for dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan," replied Alex pulling Charlie towards the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, the stress, now add Alex's parents...I probably won't update against until I finish my school papers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this fic. I promise. I have two more chapters written and at least three more major things to happen before it all ends. So I hope you'll stick with me.

How Charlie found himself in the middle of punk or goth, or something type of store that put Hot Topic to shame, he only really had a vague idea. Clothing was divided by real sizes, multiple options, and colors covered the store. He thought rock stars only wore black, gray, and off-black, with some type of dark white. Who knew there were colors involved? From red checkered jeans to light pink and black striped gloves that went up the arms.

Granted, Charlie also didn’t know the difference between what was goth and what was punk, or emo for that matter. But he was just along for the ride, as Alex walked between isles of vests, and t-shirts and…

“So…is this like a specialty store?”

“Pretty much,” said Alex. “It’s owned by some guy who won project runway with the promise to create some novelty stores for punks and goths.”

“That’s pretty cool…Woah.” Alex began piling on clothes, vests, and t-shirts with symbols and messages he’d never heard of or seen.

“We’re recording a new music video…for some reason, and apparently Jess thinks it would be “so cute” if you and the others were there for moral support or some shit.”

“So…it’ll be me Jess, and Chloe?” asked Charlie. Alex eyed him. “Oh, I’m sorry, are Jess and Justin not…”

“Oh, they are,” said Alex ominously. “But Tyler will be there too and some more reporters, covering the music video, doing a fluff piece on our music, and a full spread in Vanity Fair.”

“Sounds like your dream come true.” Said Charlie matching Alex’s monotone.

“Anyway,” said Alex throwing more shirts Charlie’s way, as they moved towards the jeans. “We need you in jeans, and maybe some skinny pants…” Alex briefly glanced at him. “You don’t strike me as the leather pants type.”

“Yeah, that would be a no.”

“We’ll get you seven shirts, four pairs of pants, maybe some shoes, converse, for sure,” Alex pulled out random pairs of jeans; Charlie didn’t remember giving Alex his waist size. But said nothing. “A couple of vests…maybe a jacket, or some simple hoodies…we’ll stop by Macy’s if we have to.”

Charlie moved out of the way of Alex’s throws, just long enough to grab a cart and place everything inside.

“You know, for a guy who hates shopping, you sure know your way around,” replied Charlie.

Alex stopped for a second, his eyes going blank, staring off into space, and the lawyer, for a moment, tries to think of he had said something wrong.

“I once dated…um…let’s just say I hate shopping, but when I need to, I know how to do it, right?” asked Alex.

“Sure,” replied Charlie, following Alex along as he picked out a couple of pairs of converse shoes for his mostly, at this point, fake boyfriend.

“That…I think should do it. Feel free to mix and match different clothes, but I want you to try it all on together.”

“Yes, sir,” said Charlie looking around for the fitting room, only to follow Alex’s finger-pointing to a small station in the corner of the room. He headed off, closing the door behind him into a small booth as Alex took the moment to try on some hats.

The first was a beanie that reminded him far too much from his post-hospital days of covering up his scar. He tossed it back onto the table and picked up a proper fedora looking hat, not the douche-bag-making tiny thing that masqueraded as a proper hat. But a true, wide-brimmed fedora, Frank Sinatra would be proud of the hat. But not of Alex’s music. He had to admit, paired with some glasses, he would look decent in it. He checked the price, nodded, and dropped it into the cart.

Charlie came out, feeling a little stiff, as he tried to adjust his pants, which were far too tight. “Ok, so I’ll get you those pants in a bigger size,” said Alex casually. “But I think the shirt works.” He indicated to Charlie’s Led Zeppelin T-Shirt. “Do...um...do you like pants?”

Alex tried his hardest not to stare at just how tight those pants were on Charlie. But he couldn't help admire his overall physique that for so long had been hidden behind button-down shirts and fancy suits.

“The material is weird,” admitted Charlie, still adjusting them. “Let me try them in a bigger size, and maybe I’ll think differently.”

Alex agreed and grabbed the next size up, handing it over to him.

“Do you need help, Mr. Standall?” asked the salesgirl.

“Thanks, Skye, but I think I’m good for now.” He replied. He had been a frequent enough shopper that she knew him and the band pretty well.

“I’ll be at the counter. But we just got some new leather and pleather jackets in, and they’re available in multiple colors.”

“Oh, where’s that?” asked Alex.

“Right around the corner from the fitting rooms, where that big mirror is.”

Perfect.

Charlie exited the fitting room again, wearing identical, though not as constraining dark pants, and a new top, this time a long-sleeved black, form-fitting shirt with holes coming down the arms.

“Oh. I like that,” said Alex.

“The shirt’s a little weird, but with a dark blue vest of some kind, it could work,” replied Charlie. “The pants feel a lot better now.”

“Great, we’ll get both and pick out a couple of vests before we leave. Next…” Alex said, motioning for Charlie to return and try on a different outfit.

Alex realized Charlie had a pretty nice body. Since the football days, he could tell that Charlie had continued taking care of his body and watched as Charlie added a pair of checkered pants, one pair of dark faded black jeans, and a few casual t-shirts on top of a couple of goth-looking button-downs.

As Charlie tried on his last outfit and prepared to change into the clothes he’d arrived in, Alex moved over to those leather jackets he’d been promised.

True to Skye’s word, there was a decently large selection of leather and vegan leather jackets in several colors and designs. One was white and zipped up right down the middle; he grabbed it without even trying it on and tossed it into his cart, along with a straight brown suede jacket. But there was another jacket that caught his eye. It was black, with a gray stripe, with tons of spikes on it. It wasn’t his style usually. But he decided to try it on as he waited anyway.

He was right; Alex decided to stare at his reflection in the mirror. It wasn’t him. The spikes were too much and made his shoulders look far too large for humans.

“That looks pretty good,” replied a voice, and Alex turned around, expecting Charlie, his musically tuned ears not registering the difference in the vocals. His bemusement at his silly appearance faded when he saw a different person than he was expecting. Instead of sweet green eyes, he was met with dark, piercing ones and curled dark brown hair.

“It doesn’t,” replied Alex shrugging the jacket off as if it was on fire.

“It’s…uh…good to see you,” replied the person.

“Piss off Winston because I have nothing to say to you.” Alex sighed; he was having a good moment. After the fight with the guys, he was starting to relax. Damn it! Why did the universe hate him so much that it kept on throwing this at him? The label, the fight, the pressure, and now Winston. 

“That’s…. that’s fair…um…I wanted to apologize.”

“I don’t really care,” replied Alex, “Now get out of my way.” 

Meanwhile, Charlie had finished getting ready and was mentally processing how much all these clothes were going to cost. As he exited the fitting room with the remaining clothes they’d agreed upon, he heard Alex mouth something, and though he couldn’t register exactly what he said, he heard the tension in his voice. He moved closer and saw Alex hanging some ugly jacket back on the hanger.

“Hey Alex, I think we’re good to go,” Charlie’s voice felt like sweet sunshine. He could see the tension on Alex’s face and approached him, a stack of clothes on his arm. He grabbed his mostly fake boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

“Uh…you must be Charlie, you’re a lawyer, right?” asked Winston.

“That’s right, and you are?”

“This is Winston…my ex,” replied Alex, eyes narrowed on Winston.

“Funny, you never mentioned him,” replied Charlie. Damn! Charlie was smooth. He did know about Winston. They’d talk about him when they’d gone out on their first outing as a “couple.” Playing off like Winston was irrelevant to Alex’s life now that he hadn’t even bothered to mention an ex by name.

“Wasn’t anything to mention,” Alex replied, squeezing Charlie’s hand. “Let’s go pay for these.”

Without a second glance, Alex walked to the counter, and Charlie cast a proud smirk at Winston before following Alex.

Alex insisted on paying and handed his credit card over before Charlie could even process it. Skye apologized, not realizing who Winston was. But Alex waved her off as she packed the new wardrobe into two large brown paper bags. They exited into the cool air, not a sound uttered by either one of them.

“So…that was Winston—D…do you want to talk about it?” asked Charlie tossed the bags into the back seat of his car.

Alex was silent for a moment as Charlie put on his seat belt. He waited for a second to start the car before deciding it would be better to just drive home, with Alex staring out the window.

“Your friend Courtney…is…um…is she nice?”

“Courtney’s great. Yeah, we met in law school, actually, and she’s a brilliant lawyer and kind person. She and Tamika are currently deciding where they’re going to adopt from. They’re adorably domestic.”

Alex smiled slightly. “That sounds nice. How long they’ve been married?”

“Three years-ish, I think,” replied Charlie. “Give or take. They’re really nice.”

“I’d love to meet them,” said Alex. “They sound…normal.”

“Normal’s relative, but sure. Courtney will be over the moon. I’ll text her when we get home.” Home, he’d said. Not Alex’s house. Not the house. Home. Oh, boy, Charlie realized. He was going to be in big trouble.

The ride was silent after that. Charlie paid attention to the ever-evolving traffic, dealing with some out-of-state driver nearly completely cutting him off, and then dealing with normal asshole California drivers thinking they’re the most important person on the road and all traffic must yield to them.

“Did you ever…did you ever think you could have something real with someone, only to find out you were being used?” Alex asked as they got off the highway.

“Not personally, no,” admitted Charlie. “Is that…um…what happened with you and Winston?”

“Something like that,” replied Alex as they turned onto a small suburban street with kids playing outside. Was there anything else to be said?

“Well, his loss,” said Charlie as they pulled up in front of the house. “Because you’re amazing, and I’m sure you’ll find someone who’s going to love you just as much as you love them.”

Alex sighed, shaking his head. “Doubtful.” He replied so quietly, Charlie wasn’t sure he heard it. “Come on, let’s go. My dad probably made steaks.”

He had been right; Bill and Carolyn were outside, and the aroma of beautiful slices of beef was sitting on Alex’s Bill-use-only-grill when they walked through.

“How was the shopping?” asked Carolyn. They had dropped the bags off in the living room and walked through to the backyard.

“Fine,” Alex replied. Charlie looked like he could have elaborated. But knew it wasn’t his place to mention. If Alex clearly didn’t want to bring it up, he wasn’t going to.

“Yup! I finally have Alex approved clothes.”

“Anyone call while we were out?”

“Tyler should be back in time for your music video shoot,” Bill said. “He said he tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“I uh…turned off my phone,” Alex admitted. “Didn’t want to see those irritatingly positive message Clay always sends after things get tense in the practice room.”

“Right…” Carolyn said with a small frown. “Um…I gave your girls the night off. I thought we could watch a movie tonight and just hang out.”

Alex smiled. Bill took the still hot, sizzling steaks off the grill and put them on a large plate before placing them on the table. Alex had to admit; he missed those steaks.

He served each person a piece. “Now, Charlie,” began Bill. “You have not lived until you’ve tasted these.”

“I’m excited,” Charlie replied, taking a plate. The asparagus that went with it was largely forgettable as melt-in-your-mouth, perfectly seasoned beef made its way into their mouths. “Now that…is…perfection. Please tell me I can get the recipe. My dad loves a good steak.”

“Family secret,” Bill replied. “But if you were to become family, then we can talk.” There was a wink in there, and Charlie choked on his beef for a second.

Carolyn stood up quickly. “Sorry, just…uh…ate too fast.”

Alex had missed what Bill had said but sighed in relief when he saw Charlie drink some water and return to eating dinner. He finally turned on his phone and saw a slew of text messages.

Tyler: _Hey man, looks like I’m taking some photos for Vanity Fair on your behalf. The Director for the Music Video is some guy named Robert Wells. He’s a little out there. But shouldn’t be a dick. See you tomorrow._

_Hey, it’s me again. Let me know what you think?_

_You turned your phone off, didn’t you? No worries, I texted your Dad!_

He responded with a thumbs-up emoji and moved on to Justin's text in the band chat.

Justin: _Hey, Man, I’m sorry! I was a jerk and overreacted. Just…don’t be afraid to ask for help, or whatever. I can help you finish the song if you need it._

Tony: _Oh, jeez, Foley, what did you do now?_

Justin: _Don’t worry about it._

Tony: _Whatever. In other news. Good news! Baker Media just signed me on. They flew me to New York to meet their CEO Olivia Baker and everything._

Zach and Justin posted some exclamation points, and Clay sent a celebratory fireworks emoji.

Tony: _Thanks, guys. I already called Jess, and my agent is going to contact Walker Records and sort everything out._

Alex responded finally: _That’s great. Happy for you. Best of luck._

It was short, a bit curt. But it did the trick.

“Everything ok?” Charlie asked.

“Uh…yeah. It looks like Tony’s getting his long-overdue solo career.” Alex actually managed a real smile.

“Really?” asked Carolyn. “Walker’s finally giving him the time of day?”

“Nope,” replied Alex. “Looks like it’s some new label out of New York called…Baker Media.”

“Does that mean Tony’s moving to New York?”

“Let me ask,” Alex replied, quickly sending off a private text to Tony. The reply came in instantly. “Looks like the CEO is in the process of opening a second office here in California. Baker…” Alex took a bite of his steak before googling Baker Media. “It’s….um…it’s Hannah’s Mom.”

They ate in silence after that.

Afterward, Alex ended up retiring to bed after hugging his parents.

“How’s he been lately?” asked Bill.

“He’s been good. Really!” Charlie promised as they moved into the living room. “But…we ran into Winston at the store, and I think that shook him.”

“Winston,” said Bill through gritted teeth.

“His ex, right?”

“Yeah,” Carolyn explained. “Alex…he doesn’t want to admit it. But he fell for him…it was after Jess and after what happened to Hannah. It was a lot of bad things happening to him at once. Then, when he needed someone the most, Winston ended up betraying his trust…it’s a bit hard for him to talk about.” Carolyn sighed. “That boy deserves the world—whatever happens, Charlie, please be good to him.”

Charlie looked at her, her voice so soft. “O…of course.” What had Charlie gotten himself into? He knew there was going to be baggage and issues, but now there were parents involved.

By the time Charlie came upstairs, Alex was already asleep. Charlie slid in beside him and let his mind wander. This had been a mistake, he noted. He was in far too deep, and even if he wasn’t sure where Alex was in all of this, he knew somehow it would end in heartbreak.


End file.
